


Sleepy bois inc. +Tubbo one shots

by MushroomMaiden



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomMaiden/pseuds/MushroomMaiden
Summary: Hello! I’ve wanted to start a one-shot book for a while now. This will be focused on sleepy bois inc +tubbo but will include other characters . I’m sort-of taking requests. I’m not especially good with writing fan fiction, this is technically my first.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add trigger warnings in the notes if they are needed.

Hello! I’ve wanted to start a one-shot book for a while now. This will be focused on sleepy bois inc +tubbo but will include other characters . I’m sort-of taking requests. I’m not especially good with writing fan fiction, this is technically my first. Most of this will take place in two separate AUs. One being techno is Phil’s son because uhh, why not?? The other being techno is Phil's lifelong friend and appears just randomly in Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur’s lives. Both are hybrid AUs. (They have more detail but I’m not in the mood to explain, I guess learn from the fics? I’m really sorry just really low energy) I Will do other AUs but most I come up with will probably be from these. 

Most of this will be random things that come to mind.

For the sake of request-  
I will do- hurt/comfort, fluff, angst, 

Won’t do- smut (obviously),  
mental illnesses outside of my realm of understanding (my realm of understanding: Depression, ADHD [overstimulation, stimming, hyperfixation, inability to focus would be my best here], OCD, sensory processing disorder [ who tf wants that fic Idk but it’s in my realm of understanding], panic attacks in general, maybe others just ask) non-sleepy bois +Tubbo focused fics (in this at least maybe I’ll do another fic) 

My writing is quite a lot better than this introduction I promise

Put request in comments


	2. What I’m working on currently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What fics I’m working on currently. I will state the fact if the mentioned fic is a request.

1.Phil reminiscing about when he and Techno where Tommy’s/Wilbur’s age  
2\. Tommy at low mental point learning to to accept help from people. (Tubbo and ghostbur) (slowly working on currently)  
3\. Pre-Canon family snow day because I can’t mentally recover from canon.

4\. Overstimulated Techno (twins Au)(sort of finished)


	3. Tommy has a hard time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short vent fic instead of the request I am working on? It’s more likely than you think.  
> Any way  
> TW: anxiety? Arguing? If you have anything I need to add to trigger warnings I will add it.  
> Sorry it’s so short

Phil! Phil look- look you don’t understand.” Tommy’s voice was loud. He was crying; was he angry or sad? “Techno, Wilbur, Phil, you're all fucking perfect! Everything you’ve done turns out good. Look, I’m going to fail and that’s okay! It’s all fine! At Least you guys are getting a good run.”  


“Tommy,” Phil starts to speak steadily.  


“No, tell me ONE thing bad about one of y’all that I also have. Tell me, Tell it to me Phil,” he yells back; he’s definitely angry. Big man innit doesn’t get sad.  


“Techno used to have bad panic attacks, still does sometimes,” Phil is doing his best to remain calm, which is quite hard to do.  


“But that’s not his fault,” Tommy’s worked himself up so much his speech is interrupted by rough coughs that leave him doubling over. “This, this is all my fault.”  


“Tommy, listen to me,” Phil’s raising his voice; he’s so angry, he hates him. “Look me in the eyes, Tommy. This isn’t your fault.”  


Tommy’s breaking down, he didn’t even know he still had any mental walls still standing. Phil must hate him. Tommy’s not angry, he’s sad. “I’m so sorry Phil,” just seconds ago his voice was booming, he now sounds so small, his voice is rough from coughing, he sounds tired too.  


Phil wants to hold Tommy close. Tommy storms past and he tries to place a hand on his shoulder, but his arm is roughly pushed away. He’d have to talk to him about that, but not right now.  


Tommy runs out the door, he runs until he’s off Phil’s land, he can’t even hear Phil’s pigeons.  


Tommy lays onto the grass. It’s soft. He’s alone which is what he wanted, but now that he has it he doesn’t really like it.  
He can’t go back to Phil, Techo, or Will. That leaves Tubbo, he wasn’t even in the house.  


Tommy wandered back to the treehouse Phil had built, he was still crying though quite a bit less now. Climbing the ladder he saw that just as he had expected, Tubbo was bundled in blankets reading one of Techno’s books by lantern light.  


“Tommy?” Tubbo peered up from his book.  


“M’ not doing good Tubbo.” Tommy speaks his voice slurred from how tired he is.  


Tubbo frowns, what if Tommy had upset him? “You want to talk about it?” He asks his voice laced with concern.  


Tommy shakes his head. “Can I sit with you? M’ sorry if I’m annoying. Don’t want to bother you” He’s starting to ramble.  


“Of course, you're not annoying !” Tubbo starts to adjust the blankets for him.  


Tommy pulls himself up, so he’s actually in the tree house. He curls himself against Tubbo, wrapping his arms around him pressing his face into Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo wraps his arms around Tommy’s shoulder.  


The two sit like that in silence for what feels like a very long time. Tubbo begins to talk about his book, and Tommy listens, happy to not have to carry the conversation.  


“You're so clingy Tubbo,” he says after a while.  


“Yea right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it doesn’t keep my italics so that sucks. Uhh the part about Phil hating him and upsetting tubbo those are supposed to be in italics to indicate thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very bad and I do not like it. I am rewriting it but didn’t want you to be left waiting. Its unfinished. (Only like one paragraph though) I am sorry It’s probably ooc and I am so done for now. I actually enjoyed writing it but it just wasn’t how I imagined it.  
> TW/ panic attack overstimulation  
> If you like it (for some reason) or have any request comment, comments keep me going.

Phil was carefully inspecting China plates. Wilbur was arguing about how extremely overpriced an already expensive guitar was. Tommy and Tubbo, well, were doing whatever Tommy and Tubbo did. This left Techno standing alone in a crowded marketplace on the most crowded day of the week.

It wasn’t always that Techno would care about this, in fact, a large amount of the time Techno would have preferred this. He enjoyed going stall to stall, inspecting beadwork, watching the weapon smiths, talking with the men who ran the weapon stall, or pickpocketing a golden pocket watch, -that was once goddammit, Wilbur- without the interruption and rush of anyone else. Today unfortunately wasn’t one of those days.

Today Techno would have much preferred to have stayed home at the cabin in all honesty. He’d preferred to target practice in the backyard. He’d prefer to at least have Wilbur or Phil at his side. 

children were rushing about, a tired-looking maid chasing after them. The loud voices of salesmen surrounded him, yet he hadn’t the slightest idea of what they were saying, all the other noise drowned out the individual words. A rugged-looking man picked at a guitar. If it was possible to drown in a sound he would have stopped breathing a while ago.

“Loud” was all the voices had to say, they never were much help.

“Real observant,” he responds, wincing at the sound of his voice, ‘it’s too loud, too loud.’

He roughly rubs his arm with his thumb. ‘This is horrible, this is too loud.’ He hurriedly walks out of the public view to the side of an unoccupied stall on a less crowded street and sits next to it on the ground, he’s not a fan of this but he hasn’t got much other option does he? 

He rubs his wrists against each other. Too loud. too loud. too loud. He feels tears filling up his eyes, and he simply just doesn’t have the energy or the spare focus to stop them.

“No,” he chokes out.

He hurts, -like physically. His wrist hurts from how much he’s rubbed it, and everything else from the stress, the panic attack he’s doing his best to suppress. His breathing is quick. ‘Oh god, oh god, no.’ He coughs roughly, and his breathing gets worse, he can hardly breathe. ‘No no no. No. This is horrible.’

“Tech- Tech is that you?” a voice asks from behind him.

The only way techno can respond is a weak whimper. The voice is almost certainly Wilbur, and this is proven when almost immediately his brother’s concerned face appears in his vision.

“Techno, breathe, in-, out- ,” Wilbur takes deep slow breaths, meaning for techno to do the same. 

Techno does at first before his panic gets the best of him and he begins to rant quickly. “Everything- it’s too loud I just-“ he continues to break down the rest of his words becoming muddled. 

Phil appears in his peripherals. “Mate, you're going a mile a minute. Slow down for a second,” he says this kindly. 

Techno nods slightly. Taking in deep breaths. Once he’s somewhat calm he does his best to speak to the other men. “I’m sorry for causing any problems. I’m fine. I don’t mean to burden you.”

“Tech, you are certainly not fine right now, but you're not causing any problems for us. We love you.” Phil’s tone is firm but his expression and intentions are loving and kind.

Techno wasn’t used to affection like this; he nods weakly. “Ight- thank you Phil- I think I’m going to be fine, I mean I already was going to be, of course.” He feels a lot better in all honesty, it’s still loud and he still hates all the background noise, but he feels safe with his family 

“Alright,” phil chuckles. “Think you can walk back to the wagon?” He asks and ‘oh he’s much too kind about it.’

Techno shakes his head. Despite the fact he’s doing better, having something to focus on he’s still crying and shaking. He couldn’t walk even a few yards. He doesn’t want to be seen like this.

Wilbur opens his arms, gesturing for Techno to join him. Techno presses his face into Wilbur’s jumper. Wilbur wraps his arms tightly around Techno. Wilbur on his knees and techno cross legged leaning into the hug. Techno’s much larger than Wilbur, wide shoulders with a wide muscular build, and a few inches taller so it’s an awkward position for both of them, but both feel safe and wouldn’t complain. Wilbur’s jumper is soft and Techno was ever so thankful for his brother. The weight of Wilbur’s arms is good. Techno wishes he hadn’t left his cloak in the wagon. 

Phil places his hand on Techno’s back, rubbing gentle circles. They all sit like that in silence till’ Techno has stopped crying. 

“I think I can walk back, where’s Tommy and tubbo?” He asks his voice hoarse from crying.  
“I’ll go get them, you two go ahead,” Wilbur offers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually will prob post the final version in a half a week to two weeks. Will fill in gaps with the random drabbles I create.


End file.
